


Fetiche

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Sexual Tension, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Fetiche

Moz le había preguntado una vez, al principio de su sociedad, si tenía algún fetiche, así, de la nada. Le miró serio por un segundo y se echó a reír a carcajadas, enfureciendo a su nuevo socio.

Pasado su ataque de hilaridad, respondió que realmente no lo sabía. Moz le contó que era cosa común entre los ladrones de arte, tener cierta debilidad específica por ciertos artefactos, lo que provocaba que se metieran en problemas por sus ansias anormales de poseerlas.

Neal le dijo que no tendría que preocuparse por eso, en todo caso su fetiche eran las cosas bellas y su deseo por poseerlas no era para nada anormal. Si algún día descubría que tenía alguna debilidad malsana por algo, él sería el primero en saberlo.

*********

Aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta si lo que tenía era un fetiche o no, Neal estaba seguro de que lo que estaba experimentando era con mucho, una debilidad malsana por algo.

Ese algo era la combinación de varias cosas, sucediendo en circunstancias específicas y completamente fuera de su control. Cuando se daba esta peligrosa combinación, comenzaba a sudar frío, se quedaba sin aire, se le doblaban las rodillas y en el peor de los casos, toda la sangre de su cuerpo tomaba residencia justo debajo de su cinturón, usualmente mientras estaba en un lugar público o rodeado de gente.

La primera vez que sucedió, fue durante su primer arresto, ejecutado por el agente Peter Burke, del FBI. Su primera reacción fue echarle la culpa a la adrenalina provocada por el peligro inminente de ser atrapado.

Había visto entrar al agente, vestido con un traje negro, impecablemente cortado, una mano buscando bajo el saco, la pistola en la cartuchera de piel que llevaba en los hombros, mostrando su placa, colgando del cinturón de un pantalón que ceñía sus angostas caderas; todo autoridad, poder, control y peligro.

Se había quedado clavado en donde estaba, como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire del pecho de un golpe, temeroso de dar un paso por miedo a que sus rodillas no lo sostuvieran y tan completamente excitado que hubiera podido correrse en un segundo, solamente por la aparición de Peter Burke en la escena.

Un par de agentes se le echó encima y segundos después, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, esposado, escuchando sus derechos y teniendo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido de placer cuando Burke lo tomó por un brazo y lo hizo ponerse de pie, arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

Para cuando lo metieron en el auto que lo llevaría a las oficinas de Buró para procesarlo, su ropa interior estaba húmeda y seguramente sus pantalones favoritos habían quedado arruinados. Burke entró con él en el asiento trasero y ese fue el límite de su autocontrol.

Se corrió, su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza, apretó con fuerza sus labios, ahogando sus gemidos, esperando que el ruido de las sirenas y el griterío afuera fueran suficientes para cubrirlos.

Burke le tomó por los hombros, provocando una nueva oleada de placer que reverberó por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar. Tenía las manos esposadas a la espalda y no podía moverse, no podía buscar una posición en la que la ropa no rozara su piel hipersensibilizada y las manos del agente seguían sobre él, tratando de ayudarle a acomodarse en el reducido espacio del asiento trasero de la patrulla.

Le escuchó preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca, por miedo a que su voz le traicionara. Asintió con la cabeza y respiró profundamente un par de veces, llenando sus pulmones con el olor a piel, pólvora, la colonia para después de afeitar de Burke y sexo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra el asiento, abrumado por las sensaciones que parecían atacarle por todos lados. Necesitaba salir de ahí y alejarse del agente antes de que le diera algo y pasara por la vergüenza de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar…- dijo y fingió un par de arcadas antes de que Burke abriera la puerta y lo sacara de ahí, entregándoselo a uno de sus subalternos para que lo vigilara. Siguió con su espectáculo hasta que escuchó al agente dar órdenes de que lo llevaran en otro auto a la oficina, mientras tomaba un par de declaraciones extras en el lugar.

Pidió un poco de agua y cuidadosamente se echó el vaso encima, eso ayudaría a explicar el estado de sus pantalones y convencer a los oficiales de que se sentía realmente mal.

Durante el trayecto, se puso a considerar que pensaría Moz cuando le contara que finalmente había encontrado su fetiche y que éste era, en esencia, el Agente Peter Burke del FBI.

*********

Le había hecho creer a Peter que detestaba ese traje. Si alguien alguna vez le preguntara porqué, habría dicho que fue en defensa propia.


End file.
